Monsieur le procureur du roi
by Syndrome de la Page Blanche
Summary: Après le départ du comte de Monte-Cristo, Villefort, désormais seul, doit faire face à de nouveaux malheurs. OS.


**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, je ne suis ni Alexandre Dumas, ni Auguste Maquet, et c'est bien dommage car j'aimerais beaucoup écrire comme eux xD

Voici un petit OS sur Villefort, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée. Des nuages blancs défilaient lentement dans le ciel bleu, privant parfois la terre des rayons du soleil. On entendait à peine le bruissement du vent à travers les feuilles des arbres. Cependant, cette journée, si belle et douce soit-elle, avait été marquée par un drame ; un drame pour un magistrat, un drame pour un époux, un drame pour un père enfin.

Laissé seul après le départ, ou peut-être que la fuite était un mot plus approprié, du comte de Monte-Cristo, monsieur de Villefort avait continué de remuer la terre, seul, au milieu du jardin, prononçant tout bas des mots qui ne pouvaient être entendus que par lui-même. Autour de lui se tenaient, à une distance respectable, les domestiques de la maison maudite. Ils regardaient leur maître avec terreur et un murmure angoissé parcourait le cercle. Bientôt, l'un d'eux, qui, sans doute, était plus familier avec monsieur Noirtier, monta à l'étage supérieur de la maison et expliqua la folie de son fils au vieil homme ; puis il lui demanda ce qu'il était nécessaire de faire.

Noirtier écarquilla les yeux à a nouvelle. Il demanda alors, à force de questions du domestique et de clignements d'yeux du vieil homme, à ce qu'on amène le docteur d'Avrigny. Un cri perçant retentit alors que le servant sortait de la chambre de son maître. Il se précipita vers lui, et trouva, en face de la domestique qui avait poussé ce cri, le cadavre de madame de Villefort et le corps du jeune Édouard.

Le docteur arriva, plus en courant qu'en marchant, dans la maison de Villefort. D'Avrigny monta les marches de l'escalier deux à deux et trouva dans l'appartement de madame de Villefort les corps. Tout comme l'avait déjà fait Monte-Cristo, l'homme, désormais malencontreusement habitué des lieux, s'agenouilla près des corps et posa sa main sur la peau glacée de l'enfant ; il n'avait plus de pouls, son cœur ne battait plus. Il fut forcé de constater la même chose pour la femme de son ami, et trouva dans sa main le poison qui leur avait donné la mort, puis la lettre qui était tombée de la poitrine d'Édouard ; il la lut, et alla alors chercher Villefort au plus vite, tous les traits d'une vive inquiétude marquait ce visage pourtant peu habitué à quitter son air dur et sérieux.

Il le trouva rapidement dans le jardin.

"Monsieur ?" Appela d'Avrigny en s'approchant.

Mais ce qu'il trouva fut la même chose que le comte avait découvert ; un homme fou. Villefort ne pouvait entendre les mots que son ami lui adressait.

Dans la même journée, les domestiques, tout comme les précédents, prirent peur et demandèrent à quitter leur travail auprès de Noirtier. Celui-ci, qui avait apprit la mort de la femme et du fils de Villefort, ne chercha point à les retenir dans cette maison qui semblait être devenue un véritable tombeau.

Après que tous les serviteurs aient disparus, le médecin, disant des paroles d'adieu à Noirtier et jetant un regard empli de pitié à Villefort, se retira de la maison de son ancien ami puis disparut à son tour.

Villefort, désormais entièrement seul, continua de creuser à l'aide de la bêche jusqu'au soir ; puis, le corps épuisé et les bras douloureux, il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Son costume était sali par la terre retournée, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, et ses yeux hagards fixaient un point invisible. Il resta ainsi, sans prononcer une parole, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe ; puis, alors que la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, le vent se leva, des nuages noirs s'amoncelèrent dans le ciel et, bientôt, une pluie glaciale se déversa sur le jardin. Cette pluie fit lever les yeux de l'ancien procureur du roi vers le ciel, et, comme si il se réveillait d'un rêve, il secoua la tête et se releva. Il fixa avec des yeux vides le trou immense qu'il avait creusé, qu'il distinguait à peine dans l'obscurité ; puis il s'avança lentement vers la maison. Il remarqua que de la lumière illuminait encore la chambre de son père.

Sur le seuil du bâtiment, Villefort hésita. Sans doute se demandait-il si il voulait encore entrer dans un endroit qui n'était devenu rien d'autre qu'un cercueil ; mais, soit que la pluie fut trop forte et trop froide pour qu'il puisse rester à l'extérieur, soit qu'il songea que cela n'avait plus d'importance, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup et entra.

La demeure était plongée dans l'obscurité, et seul le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge venait briser le silence assourdissant qui y régnait. Villefort s'appuya à la muraille d'une main et entreprit de monter l'escalier qui montait à l'étage. Il trébucha à plusieurs reprises, mais parvint au bout ; puis, se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre, il passa devant celle de son père. Là il s'arrêta, et regarda la lumière qui dépassait sous la porte. Il resta ainsi, immobile, perdu, pendant de nombreuses minutes ; puis un choc sembla le réveiller ; il s'approcha de la porte, puis l'ouvrit sans même frapper ou s'annoncer.

En entrant, il posa son regard sur son père, assis près de la fenêtre et dos à la porte ; incapable de dormir, il regardait sans doute la pluie tomber. Villefort s'approcha. "Monsieur", réussit-il à dire d'une voix si brisée que, si il avait voulu ajouter quelque chose, ses mots seraient morts dans sa gorge avant même qu'il ait pu les prononcer.

En découvrant le visage de Noirtier, Villefort se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Une main du vieillard pendait mollement d'un côté du fauteuil. Un terrible frisson parcourut le corps de l'ancien magistrat ; cette immobilité, cette raideur, il l'avait déjà vue deux fois aujourd'hui. "Monsieur", murmura faiblement Villefort sans comprendre, ou plutôt en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. "Réveillez-vous, monsieur", articula-t-il avec désespoir. Puis il prit la main du vieil homme : "Vous êtes gelé."

Enfin, posant sa main sur le cœur de son père, Villefort comprit.

Monsieur Noirtier de Villefort était mort.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'agitation de la journée ; peut-être était-il mort de la mort de son petit-fils et de la folie de son fils ; ou peut-être était-il mort de cause naturelle. Mais Villefort n'y pensait pas ; pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, il se trouvait devant un cadavre.

Il voulu pousser un cri, mais celui-ci resta coincé dans sa gorge. Après quelques instants à fixer le corps de son père, Villefort laissa échapper un gémissement terrible et rebroussa chemin en s'appuyant une nouvelle fois sur la muraille, la tête basse.

* * *

Le lendemain.

La pluie s'était arrêtée dans la matinée ; mais les nuages noirs menaçaient de faire tomber une nouvelle averse à n'importe quelle heure de la journée.

Un groupe de trois hommes se présenta devant la propriété de monsieur de Villefort. Ils toquèrent à la porte ; personne ne vint répondre. Cependant, la porte était ouverte, et il suffit que l'un d'eux la pousse pour pénétrer dans la maison maudite.

Ces hommes étaient de la police.

Ils découvrirent bientôt le cadavre de Noirtier ; et, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Villefort était assis à même le sol, les yeux dans le vide. L'un d'eux sortit un papier et le lut devant l'ancien procureur du roi ; mais Villefort ne semblait pas écouter. Ces policiers l'emmenèrent dans une voiture ; Villefort se laissa conduire, ignorant où il allait, étranger à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, Villefort descendit et se trouva en face de la Conciergerie. Un sourire sombre, imperceptible, vint se poser sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître aussitôt. Parfois il lui semblait que son escorte s'adressait à lui, mais il ne répondait pas.

Bientôt, on le laissa seul dans une petite pièce ronde. Il regarda autour de lui ; seule une petite fenêtre faisait passer la lumière, et la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il s'effondra sur le sol, dos au mur, en poussant un gémissement étranglé. Lui, procureur du roi hier encore, dormant à la Conciergerie ! Soudain il poussa un petit cri, se souvenant de commencer il avait menacé Héloïse, sa propre femme, de la faire dormir ici et de la faire passer sur l'échafaud si elle ne se tuait pas avec ses poisons.

Quelque chose sembla alors se briser en Villefort ; il n'était plus fou, il n'était plus un simple étranger qui regardait ce qu'il voyait sans comprendre. Il fondit en larmes et laissa échapper un cri déchirant. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, et pleura pendant longtemps.

Alors il se rappela des bribes de ce que lui avait dit le policier qui était venu l'arrêter quelques heures auparavant. "Suite aux preuves que nous a fournit monsieur Benedetto..." "Condamné à siéger à la Conciergerie jusqu'à..." "Vous êtes autorisé à contacter un avocat..."

Villefort se souvint alors de cette soirée à Auteuil. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il comprit que ça n'avait été qu'une scène jouée par le comte de Monte-Cristo, ou plutôt par Edmond Dantès, dont les principaux destinataires avaient été lui et madame Danglars. "Que fait-on aux infanticides dans ce pays-ci ?" avait demandé le major Cavalcanti. "Oh ! mon Dieu ! on leur coupe tout bonnement le cou", avait répondu Danglars. Villefort frissonna en se remémorant la conversation qui l'avait tant faite trembler.

Soudain il sourit, alors que des larmes continuaient pourtant de couler sur ses joues ; c'était un sourire ironique et désespéré à la fois. Il avait tant de fois envoyé des criminels dans cette prison et sur l'échafaud, et pas une seule fois avait-il éprouvé de la pitié. Et cela pour la simple raison qu'il les savait coupables ; pourtant, le voici qui se retrouvait dans cette prison à son tour, et le voici qui, à son tour, allait être exécuté, car lui aussi, il était coupable.

Et il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de se demander si, comme lui, des criminels qu'il avait envoyé ici avaient ressenti tout ce que lui ressentait en ce moment. Si leur détresse et leur désespoir avaient pu être aussi grands que ce que lui était en train de vivre. Et il se demanda si, vraiment, il méritait tout ce qui lui était arrivé. _"Sans doute"_ , lui murmurait sa conscience, qui prenait étrangement la voix de l'homme à qui il avait fait le plus de mal, _"sans doute que tu le mérites, car tu as envoyé un innocent à une mort lente et terrible, et tu lui as tout pris."_

Alors Villefort cessa de pleurer et, comme foudroyé, il se laissa sur le sol et ne bougea plus, consumé par le regret.

* * *

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, ou quelques secondes seulement, il n'aurait su le dire, des hommes vinrent chercher Villefort. Il se laissa faire ; il n'avait plus aucune volonté de vivre. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas touché, ni même regardé les repas qu'on lui avait apporté ; et, lors du procès, il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce qui se disait ; il n'avait que vaguement entendu quelques mots, comme "infanticide" ou "empoisonnements" ; mais, seulement, lorsqu'on lui demanda si il admettait qu'il était coupable, il répondit par l'affirmative sans réfléchir.

On l'avait menotté et son escorte l'amena à l'extérieur. La première chose qu'il vit fut l'échafaud, menaçant, terrifiant ; lui qui avait complètement abandonné la vie, il sentit une peur sourde oppresser sa poitrine à cette simple vue. Puis, alors qu'il avançait, il vit et entendit la foule. Une clameur assourdissante la traversait. Alors que Villefort s'immobilisa, un homme, qui était de l'autre côté de l'instrument terrible qui allait lui donner la mort, lut l'acte d'accusation ; la foule se tut.

Villefort laissait son regard se balader sur toutes les personnes qui lui faisaient face ; il reconnaissait parfois des visages, comme ceux de Beauchamp, Château-Renaud, ou Debray ; il vit alors une femme, habillée en noir, dont le visage, sans doute bouleversé, était caché par un voile. Instinctivement, il la reconnu comme étant madame Danglars. Puis il leva son regard vers les balcons ; de nombreuses personnes regardaient l'exécution d'un plan surélevé. Son regard se fixa alors sur un homme en particulier. Sur l'un des balcons se trouvait un seul homme, habillé d'une redingote noire, et les cheveux de la même couleur. Villefort le reconnut instantanément.

C'était Edmond Dantès.

Le comte rendit son regard à Villefort ; mais l'ancien magistrat, qui était devenu criminel, ne put sans doute pas le voir à cause de la distance qui séparait les deux hommes. Si il l'avait pu, cependant, il se serait rendu compte que le regard d'Edmond était empreint de pitié, de tristesse et de compassion.

Mais bientôt Villefort fut placé sur l'échafaud, et alors que la lame était sur le point de lui couper le cou, il se souvint. De son premier mariage avec mademoiselle de Saint-Méran ; de leur fille, la gentillesse et la douceur incarnée, Valentine ; de son père, Noirtier, pour qui il avait brûlé la lettre qu'Edmond lui avait amenée ; de son second mariage avec Héloïse ; de leur fils, Édouard ; et enfin, il pensa à l'homme qu'il avait rendu malheureux, et qui l'avait rendu malheureux en retour : il pensa à Edmond Dantès.

Et puis, plus rien.

Gérard de Villefort était mort.

* * *

Après la mort de l'ancien procureur du roi, la foule, tout en continuant de discuter de l'événement, se dissipa. Seul un homme resta pendant quelques instants au balcon d'où il avait tout observé, et continua à fixer l'échafaud et le corps de Villefort.

Puis, quelques instants plus tard, il rentra dans le bâtiment, avant d'en ressortir au rez-de-chaussée ; enfin il se joint à la foule et disparut. Seulement, alors que tous ne semblaient pas particulièrement touchés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir et continuaient de sourire et de rire, à l'exception, sans doute, d'une femme, le comte de Monte-Cristo, lui, avait un visage fatigué et une pointe de regret se lisait dans ses yeux.

"Que Dieu me pardonne !" murmura-t-il alors, avant de disparaître dans une ruelle.


End file.
